la fin du commencement
by sabrina l'apprentie sorcire
Summary: C un DGHG t je c aps faire un résumé
1. j'en ai marre

La fin du commencement.  
  
Chapitre 1 : « j'en ai marre »  
  
-Ron, Ron. Non attends.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais rien fait Harry dans ma vie. Et tu voudrais m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux.  
  
-Ron, les forces du mal sont beaucoup trop puissantes pour toi.  
  
-La ferme Potter. Tu ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire. Tu ne guides pas ma vie. Toute cette fichue vie où j'étais dans l'ombre de mes frères et maintenant de toi. Tu me fais chier. Retourne chez toi. Tu risque d'avoir la grosse tête.  
  
-Alors c'est ça. Pour toi je suis l'enfant qui a survécu et qui a la grosse tête car il commande tout le monde. Mais moi, tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être toujours regardé comme un enfant qui s'attire les ennuis aussi facilement que du sucre qui attire une mouche. J'en ai marre de tout ce cirque. Si.  
  
-Si quoi ? tu crois que j'en ai pas marre de toi. Tu me fais chier Harry. Lorsque je t'ai rencontrer pour la première fois j'ai cru que je pourrais en tirer quelque chose , que je pourrais être aussi fort que toi. Mais je me suis menti à moi-même. En fait, je ne te connais pas assez bien pour savoir si tu me fait confiances ou pas car j'ai l'impression que non. Tu me dis toujours ce que je dois faire ou pas. Ne fait pas ça avec Hermione vous êtes trop jeunes et patati et patata. Tu m'as toujours dit ça. Mais pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêcher de le faire avec Cho. Hein ! ça t'en bouche un coin. Tu croyais que je le saurais pas. C'est Peeves qui me l'a dit. Il vous a surpris dans la tour Nord. Je m'en fiche complètement de savoir ce que tu fais mais que tu m'interdises de faire ce que toi tu fais avec d'autres c'est trop dur.  
  
-Arrête Ron ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça.  
  
-Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Après tout . Je vais m'allier à ton grand ennemi et tu n'y pourras rien. Tu m'entends. Rien. -Ron , Harry. Qu'est ce que vous faite ?  
  
-Hermione. Je me dispute avec Potter ça ne se voit pas.  
  
-Ron tu es fou. Tu as perdu la raison. Mais enfin, pourquoi vous vous disputez les garçons ?  
  
-Ton petit ami veut aller rejoindre.  
  
-Ma s?ur et mon frère -QUOI ? MAIS ILS SONT MORTS.  
  
-OUI ! JE SAIS ET JE VAIS ME TUER EN ALLANT REJOINDRE QUELQU'UN D'UN GRAND POUVOIR.   
  
-TU VAS REJOINDRE CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM. TU.ES.. INFECTE.AVEC.MOI.  
  
-OH NON ! ÇA NE MARCHE PAS AVEC TES LARMES DE CROCODILES. SUR CE ADIEU.  
  
IL PARTIT SANS SE RETOURNER ET ON LE REVIT PLUS. Deux mois passèrent sans nouvelle de Ron. Hermione était au plus mal et ne mangeait presque pas. Harry lui aussi était chamboulé. Il y avait un mois que Drago Malefoy s'était retourner contre son père, les mangemorts et Voldemort. Depuis , il faisait partit du groupe. Un jour, alors qu'Hermione sortait de la grande salle , Drago vint la voir et discuta avec elle : -Hermione, je sais que tu n'as pas accepté que Ron soit remplacé par moi. Mais il a fait un choix comme moi je l'ai fait. Et on y peut rien. Alors arrête de te morfondre et dit toi que tu ne peux plus rien faire.  
  
-Ah oui ! C'est sur que pour toi c'est facile de pardonner et d'oublier le passé. Mais moi, moi je ne sais plus où je suis. Je ne sais plus si je l'aime encore ou si je le déteste.  
  
-Ecoute ton c?ur il saura te répondre. Arrête de pleurer et sourit car tu es largement plus jolie quand tu souris.  
  
-Merci, Drago. Mais je pense que je ne dois plus vivre dans le passé et oublier Ron. Car en fait il m'a plaqué en quelques sortes.  
  
-Je voulais te montrer ça mais je sais que ça vas te choquer.  
  
Il lui tendit un article de journal.  
  
« Le plus jeune mangemort vient de tuer 5 moldus. Ce plus jeune moldu a aussi tuer sa famille et va bientôt tuer ses anciens meilleurs amis qui ne sont autres que la défenseuse des créatures réduitent à l'esclavages, Hermione Granger, et le survivant, Harry Potter. Ce jeune mangemort a pour nom Weasley et il sera soumis au baiser du détraqueurs dès que les aurors l'auront attrapé. Mais Ron Weasley, est en ce moment a la forteresse des ombres où réside Vous-Savez-Qui.  
  
Rita Skeeter, Réduits à ce simple article de la gazette du sorcier. » Hermione était sans voix et Drago la prit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle recommença à pleurer. Je sais c'est dur mais la vérité est là et on n'y peut rien.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que les premiers élèves allèrent en cours.  
  
-On se voit après les cours si tu veux.  
  
-D'accord, Drago. La fin de la journée se termina et Hermione rejoignit Drago à la bibliothèque. 


	2. C’est un beau roman, c’est une belle his...

Chapitre 2 : « C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire » Drago s'assit à côté d'Hermione et se mirent à discuter de certains livres et de Quidditch.  
  
-Attends, viens. Dit Hermione Elle l'emmena dans une petite section de la bibliothèque que Drago n'avait jamais vu. Au-dessus il y avait écrits : « Livres Moldus » -Depuis quand cette section existe t'elle ? Demanda Drago étonné de n'avoir jamais vu cette section. -Depuis toujours. Mais seuls les enfants de moldus la connaît. Ah il est revenu. Regarde ce roman est intéressant..  
  
-« Un c?ur au creux de la vague ».  
  
-C'est une jeune fille, Pascale, qui s'en va en camps et elle ne connais personne. Elle va se lier d'amitié avec la fille la plus téméraire qui porte des santiags. -ET POURQUOI ME LE MONTRE-TU ?  
  
-PARCE QUE PASCALE A CHANGÉ LA VIE DE SON AMIE EN LA FAISANT COMPRENDRE QUI ELLE ÉTAIT VRAIMENT. OH, IL EST REVENU AUSSI CELUI-CI. LE MEILLEUR ROMAN DE CETTE PARTIE. « NOIR COMME LE SOUVENIR ». MON LIVRE PRÉFÉRER. JE L'AI LUS BIEN PLUS SOUVENT QUE LES AUTRES. MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS TE LE RÉSUMER POUR LA SIMPLE RAISON QUE ÇA NE SE RÉSUME PAS. LIT-LE. -D'accords.  
  
Drago prit le livre et frôla la main d'Hermione juste au moment où cette dernière se retourna pour le regarder en face. Ils étaient vraiment très proche. Et puis soudain, ils s'embrassèrent et tout disparut d'un coup. Lentement, ils se séparèrent.  
  
-Tu veux sortir avec moi, Granger ?  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux et elle se perdit dans ses pensées se posant un tas de questions.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Fut les mots qu'elle prononça.  
  
-Je ne veux pas te précipiter. Mais réfléchis-y.  
  
**** Lorsque Hermione alla se coucher, elle se reposa la question.  
  
-Veux tu sortir avec Drago.  
  
-Non, il t'a toujours insulter et insulter tes parents.  
  
Lui dit une voix dans sa tête. -Oui, Tu n'aimes plus Ron et tu tombes amoureuse de Drago. lui dit une autre voix.  
  
Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, elle savait quelle réponse donnée à Drago dès qu'elle le verrait. **** Drago se rendit compte qu'il était déjà amoureux d'Hermione. Mais que pouvait-il faire si elle disait non. L'aimera t'il toute sa vie ou rencontrera t'il une autre femme ?  
  
Ces questions traînaient toujours dans sa tête lorsqu'il s'endormit. **** Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de bonne heure et alla dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait personne sauf lui. Il était là. Assit en face d'elle. il leva les yeux vers elle et attendit . Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à coté.  
  
-Drago. J'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'a demandé malgré nos divergences d'opinions et le récent largage de Ron, je croit qu'un « Non » serait plus approprier mais ce que j'éprouve pour toi n'a pas d'égal . Je t'aime et je veux bien sortir avec toi. 


	3. Joyeux anniversaire

Chapitre 3 : « Joyeux anniversaire »  
  
Cela faisait déjà deux mois que Drago sortait avec Hermione et il en était heureux. Non bien sur, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait mais Drago était impatient de le faire avec la femme qu'il veut épouser. Après tout, il ne le reste plus que 8 mois à rester à Poudlard et Drago en était de plus ravi. Il décida de lui demander sa main le jour de Noël ou peut-être son anniversaire (à Drago).  
  
Le 21 décembre une belle couche blanche recouvrit Poudlard et Drago préparait déjà son anniversaire dans une petite salle que Dumbledore lui avait généreusement prêter grâce notamment à Harry qui avait été avec lui, le demander à son mentor. Il n'y aurait pratiquement personne à cette fête.  
  
Harry Potter, Greg Goyle et Vincent Crabbe qui comme Malefoy avaient rejoint Harry, Et naturellement Hermione Granger. La fête était prévue pour 20h00 et Dumbledore leur avait donné l'autorisation de déjeuner dans cette salle, car pour lui rien n'était aussi important qu'une fête entre maison. Harry avait demandé à Drago s'il pouvait emmener sa nouvelle petite copine et Drago avait accepter car c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient la salle. Les invités arrivèrent à l'heure et tous furent étonnés que Harry soit de nouveau avec Cho. Hermione arriva la dernière. Enfin, la soirée commença et Drago était au comble du bonheur. Il ouvrit les cadeaux de ses invités et y découvrit un nouveau balai offert par Harry, une nouvelle tenue offert par Cho, un abonnement de trois ans à Quidditch magazine offert par Grégory et un kit de Quidditch comprenant les 4 balles, 2 battes et un nécessaire pour nettoyer les balais. Seul Hermione ne lui avait pas offert de cadeau.  
  
-Je veux te faire une grosse surprise mais ce n'ai pas pour tout de suite.  
  
La soirée s'acheva vers 00h00 sous ordres des professeurs Mcgonnagal et Rogue. HERMIONE ARRÊTA DRAGO LORSQUE CELUI-CI S'EN ALLA POUR SE DIRIGER VERS SA SALLE COMMUNE.  
  
-ATTENDS VIENS, JE VEUX TE MONTRER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS MA CHAMBRE.  
  
-DANS TA CHAMBRE ? UNE FOIS ARRIVER DANS LA CHAMBRE DE LA PRÉFÈTE EN CHEF, HERMIONE FILA DIRECTEMENT DANS SA PROPRE SALLE DE BAIN D'OÙ ELLE LANÇA À DRAGO : -J'arrive dans une minute. Assis toi sur le lit. Oh regarde sur la table de chevet il doit y avoir un livre si tu veux faire les jeux qu'il y a, fait le, sinon attends.  
  
Dix minutes après Hermione sortit de la salle de bain. Elle dit à Drago d'une voix sensuelle : Je vais t'offrir mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Elle lui défit sa chemise et s'arrêta sur le torse de Drago. Elle l'embrassa d'abord sur sa bouche et se dirigea vers son torse. Drago prit la chemise d'Hermione et la défit à son tours pour trouver la poitrine rebondit de celle qu'il aime tant. D'un geste il lui défit son soutien-gorge et lui enleva. Il se dirigea vers son ventre mais Hermione le fit se stopper.  
  
-Non.  
  
Lentement, elle se faufila vers le pantalon de son amant et le lui enleva. Il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon.  
  
Hermione s'arrêta et Drago la fit se rouler pour qu'il soit en position dominante. Il lui défit sa jupe et regarda le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui. Enfin, il décida de lui enlever sa petite culotte. Hermione reprit la position dominante sur Drago et lui enleva son caleçon. En peu de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire , ils s'unirent dans un parfait accords. avant de s'endormirent serrer entre eux, Hermione dit à Drago : Joyeux anniversaire. Je t'aime Hermione.  
  
-Moi aussi.  
  
Le réveil fut délicat car contrairement a Hermione, Drago n'était pas du matin et lorsque celui-ci fut réveiller par Hermione, il poussa un gémissement.  
  
-Laisse-moi dormir bébé.  
  
-Il est l'or, l'or de se réveiller, il est ouit or.  
  
-Pardon.  
  
-« La folie des grandeurs . Un très bon film français. Allez debout chéri. On a peut être pas cours mais il y a sortit à Pré-au-Lard. -D'accord, je me lève. Une heure après, ils prirent leur déjeuner dans la salle commune ensemble et allèrent se préparer pour aller à cette sortie tant attendue. 


End file.
